serathoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Cities
CitiesThere are eight prebuilt cities, one for each race, and players will not be allowed to create any more cities, because really, eight is more than enough, and it would be unbalanced for som races to have more cities than others. Refer to the 'Leadership' section to find out how city leaders will be chosen. Chai Lou: '''Chai Lou is situated on the eastern coast, and is the home of the Tellimen, but this coastal trading hub is filled with rich diversity and a menagerie of races and archetypes. The style of architecture hints at oriental influence, as does the city's name. Guilds - {Swordsman's Guild, Merchant's Guild, Pirate Brotherhood} Native Race - {Tellimen} Leader - {To be filled.} '''Akravar: '''Akravar is a subdivision of Chai Lou, not entirely independent but just enough so to be considered distinct, built under a magnificant tent stretching far into the sky and spanning miles across the desert. Akravar operates under the supreme authority of Chai Lou's Telliman ruler, but possesses a diplomatic representative that handles the running of this Lunari ghetto. The subdivision has multiple layers, climbing among the tents'struts and support bridges, making it the perfect knot of culture and activity for free spirited individuals to thrive. The architecture is all wooden, and is reminiscent of Arabian cities. Guilds - {Assassin's Guild} Native Race - {Lunari} Leader - {To be filled.} '''Sylvalia: '''Sylvalia is located west of the mountains of Hjalhelm and east of the jungles of Ku'Draal. It is built into the trees, consisting of elaborate, naturally modeled treehouses and bridges integrated into the canopy of the forest. Passerby likely will not be able to recognize the presence of the city from the ground level. Guilds - {Ranger's Guild, The Chroniclers} Native Race - {Arborians} Leader - {To be filled.} '''Ilynia: Ilynia is built on a group of floating islands roughly located above Sylvalia. This city is quite difficult to reach for outsiders, and the elves that live within are discouraged from exiting the city due to the near impossibility of returning without a Magic Mirror, which are provided to those sent out deliberately on diplomatic missions. Because of this isolation, the Avians strive to make their city entirely self reliant. The architecture is elegant, and reflects the Avians' arrogant stature. Guilds - {Mage's College} Native Race - {Avians} Leader - {Lord Blackice Majere} '''Marthsollus: '''Marthsollus is located beneath the waves of the western ocean, and is diligently protected from intrusion by its residents. The city, although flooded with water, is made up almost entirely of beautiful glass structures, lit by magical cursed flames that burn brightly underwater. Outsiders are truly enchanted by this mysterious civilization, that is, if they are lucky enough to gain admittance. Guilds - {Cult of Carthasis} Native Race - {Aquians} Leader - {To be filled.} '''Hjalhelm: '''The grand city of Hjalhelm is one of the oldest in Serathoul, said to lie among the ruins of the first Vvarden city, before they were driven underground. It is situated between two collosal mountains, west of Akravar and east of Sylvalia, that reach so high into the sky that snow permanently masks their peaks. The architecture has been reworked by the Norse, and consists of gray bricks built into castle-like structures. Guilds - {Holy Order, Craftsman's Union, The Alliance Headquarters} Native Race - {Norse} Leader - {Dericious Ramen Dieter} '''Ku'Draal: '''Ku'Draal is located west of Sylvalia and east of Marthsollus, consisting of wood and mud structures built just below the surface level of the harsh jungle biome. Outsiders may find the city slightly unorganized and difficult to navigate due to its twisted corridors and abundant possible passage choices. At the bottom of the city lies an entrance to the Underground Jungle, where Twa'lek warriors often go to train. Guilds - {None yet?} Native Race - {Twa'lek} Leader - {Blind_Panda Perok} '''Tyrngheim: '''Tyrngheim, home of the Vvarden, is located somewhere deep underground, eluding the discovery of outsiders. It is built inside a massive cavern, consisting of artfully crafted golden, copper and silver brick structures, and electric lights engineered by the dwarves. Around the palace in the city's center are fields of glowing mushrooms and workshops, with the residential buildings perching on the walls of the cavern. Guilds - {Engineer's Guild, Miner's Guild} Native Race - {Vvarden} Leader - {Wulfos604 Varrix}